<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blissth by my_names_not_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448893">blissth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_names_not_here/pseuds/my_names_not_here'>my_names_not_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pining, kinda OOC i think?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_names_not_here/pseuds/my_names_not_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a mental breakdown, tweek decides to 'relax' a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blissth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyo this is like, my first and probably only fanfic so here ya go. it's kind of a vent but like... yeah i tried my best<br/>(p.s. everyone in this is 18!!! thank you)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1:09am.</p><p>tweek was awake, of course, he was always awake at these times; and thanks to the fact that he drank way too much coffee earlier in the day due to anxiety, he was <em>extra</em> awake. the small blonde sat on his bed quietly as his mind swam with thoughts. </p><p>he let out a small sigh and ran a hand through his hair, and somehow, he wasn't as twitchy and high-strung as he usually was. sure, he could've just chalked it up to it being late and him not wanting to wake anybody up, but... he knew there was another reason.</p><p>he was thinking of stan.</p><p>stan had always made tweek feel safe. even when he messed up and started overthinking things, stan would always be there to reassure him that he'd still be tweeks friend. stan was always so nice to him, tweek felt like he didn't deserve even a bit of his friendship; honestly, though, right now he wanted <em>more.</em></p><p>tweeks breath hitched as he started thinking of more risqué things, and his hand eventually ventured down to his pants. he really couldn't help himself, he needed stan more than anything right now, he wanted stan to touch him and make him feel oh-so-good; though the problem with this situation was not the timing, it was craig.</p><p>stupid craig had gotten with stan a few months back. stupid craig had lured stan in, making him like stupid craig more than tweek when they had a <em>perfectly fine relationship</em>. stupid craig always messed everything up. stan would usually tell tweek about his and stupid craigs little adventures; like the time stupid craig got <em>way</em> too clingy and pissy about when stan was playing video games and not paying attention to <em>stupid craig.</em></p><p>and then there was another time when stupid craig had convinced stan to give him 5$ for some unknown reason. tweek was sure there was one, but stan didn't tell him, so he just assumed it was because stupid craig was being stupid like he usually was. </p><p>tweek huffed in annoyance, surrounded by his thoughts now. all he could think about was stupid craig and his stupid relationship with stan. <em>i'd be way better for you,</em> he thought as if he was talking directly to stan; which, in reality, would be impossible, since he <em>really</em> didn't want to get on his only friends bad side. <em>i'd treat you way better, i won't beg for attention and be a clingy bitch. i'll leave you alone when you need to be alone. i'll take care of you, comfort you, be there for you, i'll be everything that</em> <strong><em>stupid craig isn't, i'll</em></strong></p><p>tweek didn't notice he started crying until his face started to really heat up, as it usually did when he got mad. he growled and pulled at his hair in anger, if only he could be with stan, they'd be perfect together again. </p><p>a few minutes passed and tweek suddenly remembered the task at hand. although he wasn't really in the mood anymore, he had to do something anyway, since he hadn't in what could've been months. he didn't particularly like to keep track, he thought it was weird; but ever since he broke up with stan, he just... didn't do anything.</p><p>his hand slithered down to his pants again and he slowly caressed the small bulge that was forming at the crotch of his pants. his mind was slowly filled with thoughts of stan again, this time completely throwing every ounce of 'not-in-the-mood' out. he let out a soft moan as he unzipped his pants and grabbed at his cock. it was average-sized, not too long, not too wide. one could even say it was <em>nice.</em> he whimpered slightly as his fingers wrapped around it, already he was too close. all those months of edging really caught up to him.</p><p>oh, he completely forgot- the last time stan and him had even something with any resemblance to sex was months ago, and unluckily for him, tweek didn't even get to cum. he was left lying there, a moaning mess on the bed. he was so close, and yet stan had just stopped. he really had no idea it would even be his last time, but...</p><p>tweek shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes once more. he couldn't be crying again, he was really getting into it this time and he <em>wasn't</em> going to be taken out of his thoughts. he rubbed his cock a bit more persistently, this time eliciting a small 'nngh-ah' from himself. now, all he could think of was stan; luckily no bad thoughts, though. he was thinking of stan teasing him, licking his collarbones, making another mess of him. he started rubbing harder, faster; he was so, so close, he couldn't stop now, he didn't want to stop-</p><p>but then, his hand completely ceased any actions. tweek half-moaned, half-sighed, it was like he wasn't even controlling his body anymore; but he knew this was what he wanted. he had planned this moment the entire day, of course he was in his room all day, though, he didn't want his parents to see the boner he had had all day. he squirmed and bit his lip as he looked at the clock beside his bed again.</p><p>1:28am.</p><p><em>2 minutes,</em> he thought. he'd give himself 2 minutes, and then continue. he really couldn't help himself, though, he wanted to cum, and he wanted to cum <em>now.</em> he very gently teased himself with his thumb, waiting impatiently as the seconds ticked by. it was like he was in school again, only this time, nobody was there, and he was touching himself. </p><p>it was a weird situation, really; he had just suffered a mental breakdown and now he was masturbating? it wasn't too out of the ordinary for him, though, he'd usually do that when he was with stan. he was always so worried about stan, he didn't want him to die or leave him; but of course, it was inevitable. tweek had stopped wanting to cry at this point, and just let his thoughts run, he'd be hard anyway, since he was so close. he looked at the clock once again.</p><p>1:32am.</p><p>his eyes widened, he honestly didn't know he could last even a minute longer. he rubbed his cock some more, really into it now. he moaned and moaned, he was so close, he was so, so close, thoughts of stan filled his mind when really he wanted stan to fill him. he could really feel his impending orgasm now, he sped up and had to cover his mouth with his other hand as to not wake anyone up with his loud moaning; his hips thrust forward, looking for more touch, he was so close, he was going to cum any second now-</p><p>'oh, god, <strong><em>stan!!</em></strong>' he yelped as he was sent way, way over the edge, white light and tears filled the corners of his eyes as cum shot out of his cock, making a mess of his bedsheets. he panted as he felt like he was still cumming, yet nothing was coming out of him but tears and drool. he let out a guttural groan and slumped down, still trying to come down from his high.</p><p>he lazily removed his hand from his pants and zipped them back up. he planned on going to the bathroom to wash himself; that was a particularly dirty session, but he really couldn't move. well, he could, he just didn't want to. that had drained the life out of him, he just wanted to sleep... </p><p>and so, sleep came to him for once in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>